long life to the happy couple!
by Empress of Everything
Summary: After Lucy and Gray's wedding, they enjoy some (slightly) quiet time at the reception. But it doesn't last long. This is Fairy Tail, after all. {GraLu week-Day Four: Prompt-newlywed. AUHP universe GrayLu, MidKino, NaLe, Kinobra, Miraxus}


**A/N:** And here is day four of GrayLu week! This is the semi-sequel to **an unexpected house party**. More GrayLu love and so many more crack pairings!

Enjoy!

 **GrayLu week day four: Prompt-newlywed.**

 **Pairings:** GrayLu, Kinabra, NaLe, Gajuvia, Miraxus, MidKino.

* * *

"I predict there will be another Heartfilia-Fullbuster wedding in a year." Gray gave his wife ( _what a wonderful word_ ) a dry look. Lucy snuggled into his side and kissed the underside of his jaw. He played with a lock of her hair as he spoke quietly.

"Really? I thought there had been enough weddings already. I mean, look." He pointed toward the dance floor of Fairy Tail. There were all their family and friends who had come to celebrate with them.

Natsu and Levy were slow dancing, Natsu being very careful with his six month pregnant wife. Levy was beaming up at him, love gleaming in her eyes.

Laxus held Mirajane flush to his body, both blushing at being seen in public together. They weren't married or even engaged but they were close. So close, Lucy could taste it. It was slightly ironic that the 'Demon Matchmaker' hadn't settled down herself.

Gajeel and Juvia were doing some sort of a cross between a tango and a foxtrot. Lucy felt sorry for her sister-in-law. Gajeel really did have two left feet, no matter how hard Lucy had tried to teach him to dance better.

Erik had Kinana nestled in his lap, scorning dancing. He watched his siblings and their respective halves go around, stroking the hair of his bride, who had dozed off after the long day. Lucy knew, however, that Erik was the best dancer out of all of her brothers.

Sting and Rogue had been cornered by Wendy, (Natsu's little sister), Asuka, (a little girl Lucy had used to babysit when she was younger), Lisanna (Mirajane's sister), and Ultear. All four girls had forced the terrified teens to dance with them. There had been bribery involved, of course, but Sting at least seemed to be having a good time, once he got over his fear. He was an attention hog, that boy. Rogue just calmly went along with it, like he did with everything.

But the most surprising couple was Yukino and Macbeth. Yukino wore a pale blue dress, like all of Lucy's bridesmaids, and was looking shyly up at the dapper Macbeth, who honestly could pull off a suit like no one else. Lucy cooed over the sheer cuteness of the couple. "I'm telling you, by this time next year, we'll be dancing at their wedding." Gray just laughed at her and pulled her closer.

He had never been so grateful for Natsu dragging him along that one day when he went to get a tattoo with Levy. If he had refused, who knows what might have happened? He might never have met Lucy. Well, they might have met, seeing how many friends they had in common, but it wouldn't have been the same. Now, three years later, he, Gray Fullbuster, had married Lucy Heartfilia Fullbuster. He was the happiest man alive.

"Hey, no heavy thoughts right now. It's our wedding day. Time to be happy, not introspective." Lucy nudged him in the side with her elbow. Gray smiled and brushed a thumb over the tattoo on her shoulder.

It was a newer one, an engagement gift from her brothers, a new tradition for engagements in their family. They had shyly offered to give her a new one to celebrate and she had taken them up on the offer eagerly. It was only fitting, then, that Gajeel had been the one to actually ink it on. They had been the ones to start Ink and Iron together, after all. It was beautiful, too, just like the woman it adorned. A blue and pink galaxy bloomed across top of her shoulder blade. Surmounted on the background of the galaxy was a black snowflake. "Now you match the Ice Stripper," Laxus had teased the blushing blonde.

He had rolled his eyes when he had seen that. It seemed her family would never let that incident go. It wasn't his fault that a snowflake was the first thing that sprang to mind when he had gotten his first tattoo! Lucy had just laughed and declared she loved it. "Now I'll always have something to remind me of you," she confided after her brothers had gotten their fill of teasing him.

He kissed his wife's hair again. This was so nice, being able to sit quietly together and just watching their family and friends and-…

Wait a second. Why were Natsu and Sting pulling out a table covered in…?

Oh heck.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"The pyro and your youngest brother just pulled out a table covered in Coke bottles. And Levy is holding Mentos."

Lucy just sighed. "What did you expect, everything to go smoothly?"

Gray thought for a moment. "No, actually. I didn't. This is Fairy Tail, after all."

On the dance floor, Coke began spewing in the air as Sting and Natsu high fived each other while Levy just _laughed_.

Yep, there was nothing like getting married at Fairy Tail. _Never a dull moment_ , Gray thought with a broad grin as he swept a squealing Lucy up in his arms and onto the dance floor, spinning her around and around.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N:** and here's the end of the AUHP 'verse for a little while, at least until I can get the rest of the stories typed up!

Tomorrow is **day five: Smile**!


End file.
